Lucian LaChance
"What is the point of living if there's no risk? And whats the point of risk if there's no reward?" '' '''Lucian LaChance' is a minor theif, confidence man, pickpocket , and burglar. He claims to be able to call upon four to five sperate identities to execute his schemes including a doctor, a noble, and a beggar. Among his accolades are a narrow escape from the Arkrest Guard, and the swindle of horse dealer Aeomen Weisse. Lucian now bides his time with The Laughing Skulls training for his eventual return to Arkrest. Early Life Lucian was born on December 27th 996 to Tristain LaChance and Fiona Drewin. He is the middle of three children and spent most of his early life working in his father's tavern. During this time he was a keen observer of the patrons that would come in an out of the establishment often mimicking their mannerisms and speech patterns for entertainment.His mother soon took note of this and began taking him to the local theatre to watch the actors and actresses. He soon became enamored with performance and began focusing his observations with an air of professionalism so that one day he could become an actor as well. First Con Lucian's first mark was a young man who bullied his sister, Leliana, mercilessly. One day after a particularly nasty altercation Leliana revealed that the boy stole her favorite stuffed lamb from her and when she tried to get it back, he and his friends hit her with sticks. Lucian, familiar with the boy, broke into his house that night and stole the lamb back. While he was leaving he poisoned the families larder with laxatives, and pilfered one of their jewlery boxes to cover his tracks. Lucian claims to have been in and out within ten minutes. He was fourteen at the time. Acting Career Lucian used the proceeds from his first con to hire an acting mentor named Kayleen Bostan. He studied under her for four years, and was involved in eight productions with her. During this time he had become very comfortable with financing his now lavish life through the coin-purses of Arkrest's foolish and haughty. He continued his observations, on the wealthy theatre goeers of Arkrest and came up with a rule for his theivery. #Everybody wants to be right. #Nobody wants to be wrong. These two tennants served him well during his cons and he eventually began spending his ill gotten gains on the company of actors he was in. He'd buy a new backdrop here, a new prop there, anything they needed he would provide for them. Nobody asked questions. Flight from Arkrest In the spring of 1015 he planned a heist of wealthy horse dealer Aeomen Weisse's estate. He would break into the home while Aeomen was at a show, steal treassure, bills of sale, and personal effects. Lucian's goal was for this be enough to enable him to masquerade as Aeomen for several months. When he arrived at the estate he found it empty, just as he planned. He entered through an open window on the second floor into the study where he believed the papers to be. Despite his careful search, the papers were not in the study, but were instead in Aeomen's bedroom where Lucian eventually found them. While he was leaving the house he accidentally stirred awake a cat that was sleeping by the door, the cat alarmed by the intruder shrieked and attacked Lucian forcing Lucian to kill it. The next morning as Lucian was reviewing the loot, he heard from a drunk that Aeomen Weisse was killed on his way back to his home by a "scary man" who was looking for some incriminating paperwork. Thinking nothing of it, Lucian continued his original plan of pretending to be a horse salesmen. This went on for two weeks until Lucian stumbled upon the cat he had killed in the estate. It was badly decomposed and had a bloodied note attached to it warning Lucian of the retribution that would find him if he held on to the papers he stole. Lucian left Arkrest that night. Category:Biographies Category:Laughing Skulls Category:Recruit